1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charger construction, and particularly, to a charger with a removable cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car chargers may employ a side cap attached to a main body of the charger by screws. A spring and a fuse are assembled in the charger. A user can remove the side cap from the main body by rotating the side cap, and the fuse can then be ejected out of the main body by the restoring force of the spring. However, the fuse and the cap may be pushed out of the main body too quickly for a user to catch and be lost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.